Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string trimmer support attachment. More specifically, the present invention describes a support attachment comprising a base that is secured to the shaft of a string trimmer. A pair of legs are pivotally secured to the base and can be arranged in an unfolded configuration for supporting a string trimmer in an upright orientation for changing the trimmer line. Alternatively, the legs can be pivoted towards the trimmer shaft such that the string trimmer can be used in the ordinary manner while the present invention is secured thereon.
A string trimmer, also commonly referred to as a weed wacker or a weed trimmer, is a powered, handheld device comprising a thin line rather than a blade for cutting grass and other vegetation located near objects that are not easily accessed by lawn mowers, such as areas adjacent to fences, trees, or the sides of buildings. String trimmers include a power source or a plug that attaches to the source at one end, a long shaft extending therefrom, and a rotatable head comprising a thin line on the opposing end. The thin line, which is traditionally a monofilament plastic, is hand-wound around the head and secured thereon.
In use, the power source actuates the high speed rotation of the head and of the thin line. A user brings the rotating thin line into contact with unwanted vegetation and as the line rotates, the line cuts through the vegetation. The string trimmer is lightweight which allows the user to control the height and positioning of the trimmer head while cutting vegetation. As the line cuts through the plant-life, the line becomes worn and broken away from the existing line, thus requiring that the user either replace or unwind a length of line that remains within the trimmer head.
Newer models comprise internal mechanisms that enable the automatic extension of the line, whereas older models must be turned off in order for the line to be extended manually, however both newer and older models require empty trimmer lines to be changed manually. Manually changing the trimmer line can be a difficult process because the string trimmer is difficult to hold in a configuration that provides the user with access to the head of the string trimmer, and the trimmer line therein.
To remove the trimmer head to change the trimmer line, a user must first remove the cap above the spool by pressing in pins or unscrewing or removing bolts that secure the cap. Next, the empty spool is removed and a new length of trimmer line is manually wound around the spool and threaded through the cap, which is then placed onto the trimmer head. Performing these steps is a difficult task when the string trimmer is unsupported because of the string trimmer's uneven weight distribution. Solutions to supporting the trimmer include sitting on a bench to replace the line while holding the trimmer between the user's legs, or by resting the trimmer on the ground and sitting on the ground near the string trimmer in order to change or lengthen the trimmer line. These solutions are not ergonomically advantageous as these methods of changing the wire involve unusual sitting positions. Thus, a support device that holds a string trimmer in an upright position to facilitate changing of the string trimmer line is desired.
The present invention provides a string trimmer support attachment for an existing string trimmer. The attachment comprises a base having a pair of legs pivotally secured thereto, and wherein the base is adapted to secure the shaft of a string trimmer. The legs are able to be folded along a shaft of a string trimmer disposed within the base, or the legs can be unfolded so as to support the string trimmer in an upright position. In the unfolded configuration, the pair of legs and the string trimmer resemble a tripod-like formation, which provides stability to the string trimmer while the user is changing the trimmer line. Further, this formation supports the string trimmer in an inverted position, placing the trimmer head in an upright position. This enables a user to change the trimmer line without requiring that the user to sit down or bend over in an uncomfortable manner. The present invention holds the trimmer head in a convenient, easily-accessible position that is more comfortable for the user and reduces the overall changing time of the trimmer line. When not in use, the legs of the string trimmer attachment can be folded along the shaft of the string trimmer, while still permitting the string trimmer to be used in the usual manner.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to string trimmer support devices and string trimmer attachments. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to attachments that increase the mobility of the string trimmer. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,694 to Emoto, which discloses a wheeled support for line trimmers. The support includes an A-shaped frame and two wheels attached thereto. The support is attached to the shaft of the string trimmer and enables the trimmer to be used as a wheeled lawnmower. Thus, Emoto fails to provide a device that can be configured to support a string trimmer head in an upright position to allow convenient access to the trimmer head for the purpose of changing the trimmer line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,584 to Boyles discloses a line trimmer stabilizer, which includes a shaft and a housing with a cylindrical bore for receiving and mating with a ball roller. The shaft of the device extends from the trimmer shaft, and comprises the housing and ball at the end thereof. The ball is configured to rotate within the housing and serves as a support member upon which the trimmer is transported. While Boyles discloses a support member for a string trimmer, the present invention differs from the prior art in that it supports the trimmer in an upright position for the purpose of changing or extending the trimmer line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 to Gilbert discloses a wheel-mounted trimmer, which includes a carrier having a frame member connected to a yoke that is capable of pivoting to allow for the insertion or removal of the handle of the trimmer. Moreover, the ends of the frame comprise wheels that facilitate the transportation of the trimmer throughout the lawn. Thus, Gilbert fails to disclose a device that supports the trimmer head in a position that enables a person to change the trimmer line or string.
Yet another device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,784 to Hansen discloses an attachment for a string trimmer, which converts the trimmer into an edge trimmer. The attachment includes a collar with support legs attached thereto, and a pair of wheels attached to the support legs. The trimmer is then inverted in order to make the face of the trimmer lie perpendicularly to the ground, whereby the trimmer is capable of cutting in a vertical manner instead of the traditional horizontal cutting orientation. Thus, the device of Hansen fails to support a string trimmer head in an upright position, which enables efficient access of the trimmer head by a user.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,715 to Murray discloses a wheel assembly for string trimmers. The assembly includes an A-shaped frame having a pair of leg members that extend from the shaft of the trimmer. The frame further includes wheels that are positioned at the end of the legs, which enables the device to be transported across a lawn. The device of Murray, however, fails to provide a support adapted to maintain the trimmer head in an upward position in order to enable easy changing of trimmer line.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing string trimmer support attachment devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.